The Greatest Gift
by Strickens
Summary: Shepard and Liara reflect on Christmas Day just what they're truly grateful for.


**Have a little cute and fluffy family fic, with Liara and Shepard being all gross and adorable with their children and stuff on Christmas Day.**

* * *

A small gasp sung throughout the room as a small, asari girl shot up in bed. The pale purple bedsheets were crumpled around her waist as she sat up straight, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the gentle morning sun filtering in through the venetian blinds. It cast her room in a faint, white glow, signalling that the weather outside was overcast. She listened carefully; snoring, coming from down the hall where her parents slept.

Smiling softly, she pushed the sheets down to her hips and wiggled out from under them, her legs clad in blue flannelette spotted with little penguins performing various stunts; her upper body wearing a matching long-sleeved shirt. Already rather tall for her age, she reached her legs over the edge where her feet landed softly on the mottled grey and white carpet; the colour complimented the soft-teal skin tone and pearl freckles that splattered over her toes.

Creeping carefully across the threshold, she reached the doorway and peered out, listening. More snoring- recognizable as her father's- followed by soft grumbling and bedsheets shuffling. Biting her lower lip, Amira tiptoed as cautiously as she could from her room and down the hall towards the top of the staircase. She had memorized the three steps that creaked when stepped on, and so made sure to avoid these as she made her decent, tiny fingers gripping the polished pine railing for balance.

Leaping off the bottom step (she had learned how to distribute her weight to land softly) she took off in a light jog, turning to her left and grinning like a wild animal as she entered the living room. The Christmas tree was awash with a soft blue glow, the star shaped lights draped over its branches twinkling softly in often changing patterns. What she was most interested in, however, was the multitude of wrapped goodies at the feet of the tree.

There was at least two large boxes almost as big as her, wrapped up tightly with colourful holiday paper and thick, luxurious ribbons. Quite a few medium sized gifts, some from the extended family from the Normandy, some from blood relatives. Running up to the tree, Amira skidded to the ground on her knees, her little hands grabbing for the first gift at the front of the pile.

The little card stuck to the golden and silver wrapping paper had a note written in it in the language of the Asari; icy blue eyes brightened as they read it.

_To: My little Amira_

_Hope you're behaving yourself for your old folks. Tell your mother not to let your father cook unattended in the kitchen, I still remember last years Christmas dinner. I hope Santa brings you lots of nice things, you deserve it kiddo'._

_Love, grandpa Aethyta xoxo_

Amira giggled quietly, holding a palm over her mouth to muffle the sounds further as she remembered last years Christmas and how her father had nearly set their kitchen on fire. It had involved a panicky Shepard who was whacking at a burning frying pan with a rather festive tea-towel and Grandpa Aethyta being scorned by Liara for cursing in front of Amira.

_'By the Goddess, father! You'd think you could at least watch your tongue around the little one. Don't you laugh at me! If you think I won't throw you from my own home then I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken! Shepard, please tell me you are not laughing as well…. honestly, I don't know how I deal with you terrible beings sometimes!'_

Amira tore into the paper quickly, tossing the shreds aside in order to see what wonderful gift her grandfather had given her this year. A small, strangled noise escaped her throat as the paper revealed its hidden gift. It was a replica M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, the kind that she knew was her father's favourite as she had been shown in a few vids by her uncle Garrus. The box stated that it was primed and ready with clips of foam ammunition, with a fast firing rate that would have you be _'the envy of all the kids in your neighbourhood!'_

Crying out in excitement, she fumbled with the black box, searching for the stuck down end that would grant her entrance to her new favourite toy. It was as she finally pried it open and began pulling out the heavy plastic rifle that a gentle but stern throat clearing at the doorway startled her, the girl suddenly slowing her actions as she turned her head, smiling sheepishly.

She was met with the gaze of her mother, the older asari's lips turned up in the corners and her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Her hands were crossed over her breasts and her hip was tilted to one side as she stared down her daughter with those intensely blue eyes.

"Little one, I know how excited you get over Christmas morning, but would it have been such an atrocious idea to wake up your parents before opening your gifts?" Liara uncrossed her arms and walked over to her daughter, her face softening as Amira got up and lunged at her, wrapping those spindly arms around her mother's waist as tightly as she could.

"Sorry mum, I just couldn't wait!" she apologized, lifting her head from Liara's stomach and peering up, giggling quietly as her mother pinched gently at one of her cheeks.

"Go on, go wake your father. Perhaps you and her could get breakfast started while I feed your little sister," Liara rubbed her palm against the long lengths of skin-covered cartilage on the top of Amira's head, chuckling softly as the girl evaded her matronly pestering and slipped out of the room, zipping up the stairs two steps at a time.

In due haste, Amira had made it to the slightly ajar door to her parents bedroom. As she pushed against it with her hands, the miniscule amount of light that seeped in through drawn blinds revealed a sleeping figure underneath the bedsheets of a king sized bed, breathing deeply and completely unaware of the unpleasant waking she was about to receive. Satin sheets slid underneath her feet and knees as little Amira pounced onto the sleeping woman, raven black hair usually tied up into a loose ponytail free from its restraints and sticking to all parts of its host's face.

"Huahwhazzuh… whassgoin' on?" Shepard was jolted out of her pleasant sleep, her arms quickly falling out behind her as she managed to weakly push herself up onto her elbows. Her ice like blue eyes, full of sleepy dust and blinking rapidly to clear their blurriness, settled on the giggling child practically sitting on her hips.

"Hm, Amira? Is it morning already?" Shepard lifted a hand lazily to rub at her eyes, her calloused palm brushing momentarily against the large scar that shot down from her forehead to chin, almost splitting her left eye socket in half. Turning her head to the empty spot in bed beside her, she grunted softly. "Where's your mother?"

"She's feeding Jilli, Merry Christmas daddy!" Amira smiled brightly, something- Liara had told her- that she had undoubtedly inherited from the Commander. Of course Shepard had always argued, while blushing, that _'I don't smile like that…. do I?'_

Shepard grunted again, softer this time as the corners of her lips turned up gently, opening up her arms as she scooted up into a more stable sitting position. Amira instantly scooched closer and embraced her father, making mock noises of pain as Shepard squeezed her as tightly as humanly possible.

The raven haired woman finally released her daughter, a low chuckle bubbling in her throat as the young asari scrambled away from her and bounced off the edge of the bed. Shepard couldn't help but sigh inwardly as she watched the little bundle of energy, standing there and motioning enthusiastically for her to follow her, for there were presents that needed to be opened.

Suddenly she felt just that little bit older; her joints were a little more creaky, her scars still sensitive to the touch, and she was pretty sure the satellite reception in their home made her synthetic implants play up. Of course, maybe that's just the excuse she used for her clumsiness and horrible habit of knocking over one too many valuable vases or dropping pristine chinaware; Liara had acquired a taste for the finer things in life, not that she was complaining. Her wife certainly no longer trusted her around her more valuable collectibles, understandably.

Amira called out to Shepard again.

"Come on daddy!"

_Ah,_ she thought, _it never gets tiring hearing that._ As odd as it was for a female human to be biologically a 'father', she would never, ever tire of hearing her precious ones call her daddy. She had teared up the first time Amira had said it, and she had damn well teared up when Jilli had said it for the first time too. The battle hardened soldier was a big softy, a loveable sap and an incorrigible romantic. Liara had always joked it was inevitable for herself to fall in love with such an adoring human being. _Like two peas in a pod, they were._

A breathy laugh escaped Shepard's soft pink lips as she managed to find the strength to push her protesting body out of the comfortable warmth of bed. Oh, how she would give anything right now to just curl back up next to her wife, hands exploring their favourite valleys and curves before falling back asleep for oh… say, another 8 hours.

* * *

Liara sat on her favourite reclining sofa, lined with the softest mauve suede she had ever felt, while rhythmically bouncing a barely-year-and-a-half old asari on her lap. Jilli had squeaked out a few choice words while watching her older sister and parents ripping into the presents under the tree. Tearing up paper looked like such fun!

"Daddy! Mumma… play!" tiny pale blue hands reached outwards to where Shepard sat on the floor, catching the Commander's attention who's eyes brightened as she grabbed a lumpy and awkwardly wrapped gift from under the tree.

"And what do we have here? Looks like Santa got something for you too Jillian, ohh! I wonder what it could be?" Shepard crawled over until she was half leaning on Liara's knees, holding out the gift wrapped in blue paper covered in wishes of 'Merry Christmas!' in hues of green and red.

Liara looked down at her lover, her Shepard, smiling with absolute adoration as she watched the father of their children assist a wriggling toddler in pulling the wrapping off what turned out to be an impossibly soft, tan coloured teddy bear. His eyes were large, hazel globes that sat above a delicately hand-stitched nose and mouth, a warm smile promising little Jilli that he would always protect her from the monsters under the bed.

Their eldest daughter was quite content playing with her large scale, remote controlled Mako replica, zooming it around the lounge room and laughing as she chased it out and down the hall, then back again. She had also received the latest virtual gaming console, along with a few recommended children's games; Petting Zoo: Island Resort; Inspector Trix: Mystery Dungeon and a compilation of remastered classic games from back before virtual gaming existed.

Amira had also seen Battlefield Commander one day when they had been out shopping and had begged to get it, but the last thing Shepard wanted to invoke was the wrath of her asari lover by purchasing a war game for an eight year old. Everyday Liara could see their little girl growing up, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd want to be out there just like her father, joining the N7 program and making life hell for mercs and whatever Cerberus misfits were still floating around out there.

No, the blue woman was determined to keep them her 'little girls' for as long as possible. She had almost lost Shepard when the Citadel was destroyed to rid the Universe of the reapers, if it wasn't for some strange turn of fate that the energy wave had also sent her back to the entrance point on Earth. That same place was where the Commander had been picked up, barely holding on to life, by a group of ragtag soldiers on their way to answer a civilian distress call nearby. They almost hadn't spotted her in the ruins as they passed by, until someone saw a flash of red from the N7 armour.

She wanted to watch them grow up, play dress-up and have food fights, go to school and have sleepovers with their friends. She had already given up on the idea that they would follow in her footsteps and become scholars of science, unlocking the secrets and mysteries that the Universe held. There was a fire in Amira's eyes whenever she listened intently as Shepard told her exciting bedtime stories of their adventures on the Normandy- the least violent ones- Liara knew one day their children would follow in their father's daring footsteps.

But for now, they were her babies.

So absorbed by watching her loving wife making teddy dance and 'talk', much to the delight of the giggling little Jilli, Liara sighed wistfully and took a moment to inwardly thank the Goddess for the most amazing gift she could have asked for; her beautiful family.

* * *

"Mummy!" Amira called in excitement from the glass sliding doors leading out into their backyard, her eyes twinkling; she looked around the kitchen as her parents washed and dried the breakfast dishes. Liara turned from the sink, her hands thoroughly toweling dry a blue plastic tumbler, her eyes inquiring as she spotted her daughter with two hands pressed up against the cool glass.

"Mm?"

"Can we go outside and play? It's snowing," pulling away from the glass, she looked over at her mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage, feeling satisfied as she watched the older asari's face soften. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"I don't know, what do you think, dearest?" Liara tilted her head with a playful smile as she looked sidelong at Shepard. The woman grinned back at her from behind stray strands of hair that were, as usual, falling out of her hair-tie.

"I think we should take the girls out, enjoy the snow, make snowmen and snow angels," leaning a few inches over, her sudsy hands still in the now luke warm dishwater, Shepard planted a tender kiss to the awaiting blue cheek tipped in her direction.

"I'll finish up the dishes, you and the girls go put some warmer clothes on and I'll join you when I'm done."

A small blush managed its way onto Liara's cheeks as she nodded in reply to her lover, stepping away from the sink and laughing softly as her daughter was already rushing out of the room, all too happy to be wrapped up in a thick winter coat if it meant she could have some fun in the snow.

* * *

_Crunch, crunch, flomp._

Amira took long steps, her feet clad in thick, woolen lined boots that reached halfway up her calves. It was a good thing too, the fresh powder that had been falling all morning had built up a good, soft layer on top of the two to three inches that had already covered their yard. Her feet sunk in almost two thirds of the way up her boots, catching her by surprise and causing her to lose her balance, falling face first into freezing cold material.

Laughing heartily, she shuffled around in the snow until she was able to compact the ice particles under her feet enough to stand up again. Liara and Shepard emerged from the house behind her, the asari wearing a thickly padded winter jacket that was almost the same colour as the snow itself, contrasted by a slick black zipper that made its way down the jacket's center. Shepard was wearing a thick, khaki coat with a thin hood that swooped over her head and protected her face from the still falling snowflakes. She had insisted that the thin coat and thin track pants she wore along with it would suffice for warmth.

Between the two parents was a shuffling Jillian, holding tightly onto both her mother and father's hands as they walked her into a more shallow area of snow, just past the verandah. The little girl giggled musically, stomping her feet around into the little layers of ice, compacting it and enjoying the crunching noise it made as her boots crushed into it.

Her sister Amira hummed happily as she ventured her way over, kneeling down and beginning to build a lopsided snowman, all too happy for Jilli to assist by picking up tiny handfuls of snow and slapping them onto the cold surface of a slowly forming ice body.

The Commander watched, content, sliding up behind Liara and wrapping her arms lovingly around the woman's curvacious waist. The asari chuckled quietly, turning her head to meet the eyes of her lover as she peeked her head over her shoulder. Their fingers intertwined.

"I know I say it every year, but I'll say it again," Shepard stood on her tip-toes, pressing her and Liara's lips together for several moments before pulling away just a few millimeters, "I love you so much, I couldn't ask for a better Christmas than being right here with you and the kids."

Liara's heart skipped a beat, and she felt the familiar sensation of moths doing back flips in her stomach. She turned in her lover's arms, pressing the palm of a hand against Shepard's cheek and stroking it tenderly with her thumb. Their eyes connected as the slightly taller asari woman gazed longingly into the Commander's, leaning in to capture her lips, parting to allow the human to ever so slightly deepen the kiss. A sharp breath of wintery air was inhaled through the asari's nose and a small moan of approval floated from her throat as Shepard snuck a hand under her jacket, teasing at the silky blue skin of her lower back.

Finally pulling away, Liara bumped their noses together softly, her flushed face revealing everything she felt as Shepard looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you too, you're everything a girl could ever dream of; and more," and with her own mischievous smile as she trailed her hands along the narrow waist of Shepard, she leaned in to add as whisper; "and I have a _very_ special present for you to unwrap later, once the children are asleep."

Shepard could only swallow as a sudden burning heat made it's way through her core, revealing itself in her face and a deep, rosy blush on her cheeks. It took all of her resolve to not collapse into a pile of melted, turned-on flesh right then and there, as Liara bit her lower lip and smiled teasingly at the Commander's reaction.

Oh yes, her once innocent, virgin wife had certainly grown in the years they'd been together. She would almost hazard to guess that she had become even more versed in the game of 'tease your bond-mate until she practically explodes' than Shepard was.

As if sensing that her father needed a distraction, a sing-song voice requested their assistance with finding sticks and rocks to to decorate the snowman with. With a small whimper, Shepard found Liara gently taking her hand and guiding her over to their children. They trudged out into the snow, everyone's clothing by now covered in a delicate dusting of white as the family of four spent the next hour in the winter chill without a care in the world.


End file.
